While traditional techniques for processing electronic messages and calls are functional, there are certain drawbacks to these techniques. For example, callers in emergency situations, or otherwise placing a priority call that merits special treatment, may be faced with obstacles to completing their calls, such as default system rules and/or customized rules for call handling and routing. These rules may require the caller, for example, to respond to prompts that delay connecting the call. Alternatively, or additionally, such rules may route the call in a manner that delays its completion with the desired person or device. Moreover, once a call is placed, the call may not be completed for a variety of reasons. It may be advantageous to maintain the incomplete call as active so that it can be completed subsequently by the intended callee more efficaciously than if the caller were to have to make the call again.
It would be desirable to provide computing devices and systems, as well as software, computer programs, applications, and user interfaces that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with the conventional techniques for processing calls in communication network for packetized and/or synchronous communications. In particular, it would be advantageous to have technology that allows a caller to bypass default and/or customized rules for call handling in order to avoid the resultant delay in connecting the call. It further would be advantageous to have technology that allows holding an active call in waiting to allow the original called party to respond to the caller, rather than having the calling system drop the incomplete call and require the caller to re-dial.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.